In the Shadows
by Snake-of-the-darkness
Summary: Slash!


_Titel : In the Shadows_

_Kapitel 00 : Searching , finding and close a pact_

_Autor : Krad-chan_

_Mail : Nana-changmx.de _

_Gengre : Romantik , Dark – Harry , Drama , Shonen Ai , Slash_

_Art : Harry Potter_

_Warnung : Slash und ziemlicher Unfug _

_Widmung : Allen lieben Kommischreibern die mir einen schreiben _

_Anmerkung der Autorin : So in Kurzform wird jemand in dieser Geschichte einen Pakt schließen mit jemanden der ganz andere Ansichten hat als die Person die ihn abschließt , so den Rest müsst ihr selber lesen . _

_In the Shadows_

_Kapitel 00 : Searching, finding and close a pact_

_In the Shadowa _

_No sleep , no sleep I´m finding the Answer_

_Won´t stop , wonßt stop before I find the cure for the this cancer_

_And sometimes I feel like going down and so disconnected_

_But somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted _

_I´ve been watching , i´ve been watching in the shadows for my time_

_I´ve been Searching , I´ve been living for tomorrows all my life_

_They say thet I mustlearn to kill before I can feel safe_

_But , i , I´d rather kill myself than turn into their slave _

_And sometimes I feel that i should go and play with the thunder_

_Cause somehow I just don´t wanna stay and wait for an wonder_

_Lately I´ve been walking , Walking in circles , watching , waithing for someting_

_Feel me , touch me , heal me , come take me higher_

_By Song The Rasmus_

_Es war so verflucht gefährlich in dieser beschissenen Schule , überall schien es Leute zugeben die mir an die Wäsche wollten , dabei hatte ich vor noch eine Weile meine Unschuld zu waren , doch wenn es so weiter ging wurde daraus nichts , war auch verflucht dieser Ort , durchtränkt von Weißer Magie , es widert mich an . Mein Haus ist das letzte , warum habe ich mich nicht für die andere Seite entschieden als ich dazu noch die Möglichkeit hatte ? Weil ich dumm bin , und naiv . Schreie ertönten durch die Gänge und alle liefen durcheinander , doch mich interessierte das nicht , ich ging seelenruhig in die Richtung aus der alle flüchteten . Dann sah ich einen blonden Haarschopf der lässig an der Wand lehnte , auch er war hinter mir her aber er bedrängte mich nicht , und das war auch gut so , er hatte die macht noch nicht gesehen die ich besaß um mich zu schützen , meine Schwarze Seite , aber man munkelte und es gab Gerüchte , Dumbledore der Alte sack hat versucht mich zu bannen aber nun bin ich schon zu stark , mich kann mich nicht mehr manipulieren , schon lange nicht mehr ._

„ _Wo willst du hin Potter ? Der Meister ist hier und läufst ihm geradewegs in die Arme ! Oder willst nun diese Macht benutzen die man dir bei diesen Gerüchten zuschreibt benutzen ? „ , eigentlich war das nicht ernst gemeint . _

„ _Du glaubst es nicht , Malfoy aber genau das habe ich vor , wenn er mich angreift . Die Macht die erwacht ist und mich zu diesem Wesen werden ließ , lässt sich nicht mehr bannen . Ich fordere mein glück einfach mal heraus , mal sehen was passiert , vielleicht sterbe ich ja , wer weiß ? „ , es klang alles andere als nach Scherz , Draco verzog das Gesicht , er war übergeschnappt oder was ? Mit dem dunklen Lord spielt man nicht ._

„ _Ich werde dich begleiten , mal sehen vielleicht krieg ich ja eine Beförderung weil ich dich anschleppe . Außerdem will ich Professor Snapes Gesicht sehen wenn er dich dort sieht, im Moment tut er nämlich alles damit er dich nicht findet , weil er deinen Arsch retten will und du traust in die Schlangengrube und das ohne deinen Dumbledore , der ist nämlich Mausetod." , das war mal wieder Sarkasmus pur was der Blonde da von sich gab ._

„ _Ich bin weder Lebensmüde noch brauche ich den Schutz diesen Alten Sackes der war doch nur scharf auf mich ! Gut das er Tod ist denn wenn nicht hätte ich ihn umgebracht , er war es nicht wert zu leben . Außerdem mag ich Schlangen , deshalb spreche auch gerne mit ihnen . vor allem wenn Vorlaute Slytherins in der Nähe sind denen sie als Frühstück dienen könne ! Tja was den Professor angeht bin ich sicher das er froh sein wird mich zu sehen , er wird mich wohl verfluchen , aber ich brauche keinen Aufpasser , auch dich nicht Malfoy , also verpiss dich schön in eure Schlangengrube und lasse mich in Ruhe . „ , das war Sarkasmus und Ernst gepaart und so ließ er den Malfoy – Spross mit offen Mund im Gang stehen . _

_Allein erreichte er die Große Halle , niemand hatte er getroffen auf seinem Weg dorthin aber dann hörte er Snapes Stimme , er schrie das war wohl der Crucio , den Snape schien nicht daran zu denken dem Lord zu verraten wo sich das Objekt seiner Begierde aufhielt . Harry der natürlich seinem Giftmischer dankbar war das er ihn so verteidigte obwohl sein Vater ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatte , drang in dessen Gedanken ein und errichtete einen Bann , das war seine Spezialität , in diesem Moment nahm Riddle den Fluch von ihm , so das es nicht sofort auffiel ._

„ _Also Severus , sag mir wo ist der Junge oder muss ich erst jeden in dieser verfluchten Schule töten , damit du es mir sagst ? „ , er klang sehr amüsiert darüber das sein Anhänger so stur war , und ihm nicht sagen wollte was er doch so gerne wisse wollte , seine Todesser durchkämmten jedes Zimmer in diesem Schloss , doch wenn der Lehrer es ihnen sagen würde wäre es viel einfacher und Zeitsparender ._

„ _Nein „ , keuchte dieser , er kniete mittlerweile auf dem Boden von zwei Todessern gehalten damit er nicht zusammensackte , ja es machte Spaß ihn zu foltern aber bei diesem Mann biss man auf Granit aber was sollte es schon , ein Crucio und er wird eine Ganze Weile außer Gefecht gesetzt sein ._

„ _Nun denn , wie du willst . Crucio ! „, sprach der Dunkle Lord den unverzeihlichen fluch aus._

_Severus tat alles weh aber er würde den jungen nicht verraten , um nichts in der Welt ! Er bemerkte ein kurzes ziehen in seinem kopf und führte dies aber auf den fluch zurück , das Harry einen Bann gesponnen hatte konnte er ja nicht wissen , noch nicht . Er erwartet den neuen fluch seines Meisters , er wusste das es sein letzter sein würde , er war geschwächt das hielt er nicht mehr aus , aber er hatte seine Pflicht getan den jungen zu schützen . Nach endlosen Minuten nachdem er hörte wie der Fluch kam , wunderte er sich das er keinen Schmerz spürte , er sah auf und in das entgleiste Gesicht des Meisters , ihn umgab eine fester grüner Bann der ihn zu schützen vermag , aber wer hatte ihn gesponnen ? Ein Todesser ? Nein das konnte nicht sein . Ein Schüler ? Dazu war keiner in der Lage selbst draco konnte so unbemerkt keinen spinnen ! Und er war der beste Nachwuchstodesser denn er kannte ! _

„ _Sag mal Severus , wer hat dich gebannt ? „, belustigt sah er auf den inneren zu seinen Füßen , umgeben von einem mächtigen Schutzschild ._

„ _Ich habe keine Ahnung … Keiner der Schüler ist in der Lage einen Bannkreis so unbemerkt zu spinnen , selbst Draco nicht ! „, tja jetzt grübelten schon zwei nach , aber Tom grinste die ganze Zeit , es war also keine Täuschung gewesen , sein Lieblingsfeind war mächtiger geworden , seine Schwarze Seite war erwacht und machte ihm Probleme was andere Menschen anging aber seine Magie war höher den je ._

„ _Aber ich habe einen Verdacht , da scheint aber einer besorgt um dich zu sein , Severus und ich dachte du hasst ihn so sehr . „ , kam der Entschluss des Meisters bei ihm an dieser Antwortete ihm in Rätseln . Wenn sollte er hassen ? Doch nicht etwas …Potter ? Törichter Bengel , er musste mit seiner Magie am Ende sein nach dieser Aktion , warum opferte r sich jetzt hier ? Aus Spaß und Langeweile !_

„ _Ich würde es nicht unbedingt Sorge nennen aber Dankbarkeit , trifft durchaus zu , Voldi da hast du mal recht ausnahmsweise . Außerdem ist es ein Kinderspiel einen Bannkreis zu spinnen , einer meiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen , muss ich sagen . „ , Severus drehte sich so weiter es möglich war um und sah geradewegs in die Augen des Gryffindors , sie strahlten in einem Intensiven Grün Ton das man sich in ihnen verlieren konnte aber nicht sollte ._

„ _Professor tun sie mir einen gefallen , schauen sie mir nicht in die Augen das haben viele schon bereut ! Ich rette ihren Arsch kein zweites Mal damit das mal klar ist ! „, stellte er gleich einmal richtig , Tom dagegen grinste ihn nur an , er wusste das der Junge erwacht war und sehr schnell Hilfe brauchte weil ihn wirklich jeder ins Bett zerren wollte dem er über den Weg lief , kein Wunder bei der Ausstrahlung . Tja er muss einen Pakt eingehen wenn er seine Ruhe haben wollte , er musste ob er wollte oder nicht ._

„ _Na wenn haben wir denn da , ist das nicht mein Lieblingsfeind Potter ? Wie ich sehe bist du endlich erwacht , hat ja lange genug gedauert ! Hast wohl ein kleines Problem mit deiner Umwelt , was ? „ , wollte er ihn verarschen oder was !_

„ _Ach nein , wie kommsten jetzt darauf ! Überhaupt nicht , mir geht's bestens , wenn man davon absieht das mich jeder der mir über den Weg läuft an die Wäsche will ! Aber nein Voldi es ist alles gut , nicht besonderes ! „, das war dermaßen triefender Sarkasmus das es fast unwirklich erschien aus Potters Mund ._

„ _Dann brauch ich dir ja auch nicht meine Hilfe bei deinem kleinem Problem anbieten , oder ? „ , kam es genauso wieder zurück wie es hereingeschallt war ._

„ _Ohh man Voldi denkste ich bin zum Spaß hier ? Aus Langeweile ? Da hätte ich aber besseres zu tun , als hier rum zustehen und mich zu langweilen ! „, kam es schneidend zurück von dem gryffindor . Snape starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an , Tom währenddessen versuchte nachzudenken was bei dem Anblick des Jungen gar nicht so leicht war , auch wenn er nicht so empfindlich wie die anderen darauf reagierte war es aber schlimm genug ._

„ _Was soll ich jetzt mit dir machen , Potter ? So kann ich dich nicht herum laufen lassen , du läufst Gefahr das einer es wirklich mal schafft an die Wäsche zu gehen ! „, es klang nachdenklich und Harry fasste sich an die Stirn das darf doch alles nicht war sein , er war im Falschen Film , oder was ! _

„ _Jetzt mal Klartext Voldi . Ich habe nicht sehr gute Laune und reiz mich heute nicht das würde nicht gut ausgehen , für uns beide nicht aber ich mache dir einen Vorschlag , wir wäre es mit einem PAKT , das macht man nämlich normalerweise auch in dieser Situation ! „, fauchte Harry den anderen an dieser sah ihn mit belustigten Augen an , ja er hatte über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht ._

„ _Ja das wäre wohl das beste . aber vergiss es ich binde dich nicht an mich , meine armen Nerven brauch ich noch , aber nichts desto trotz werde ich dich an meine Seite binden , wir brauchen jemanden der dir Respekt beibringt den wenn es genehm ist bin ich immer noch VOLDEMORT und dich diese verfluchte Abkürzung … „ , Tom demonstrierte ihm das er hier der Meister war und nicht umgekehrt ._

„ _Ach wirklich ? Ich nenn dich wie ich will und außerdem habe ich keinen Respekt vor Todessern die vor dir im Dreck kriechen , denn ich immer noch eine Katze trotz allem was passiert ist ! Ich unterwerfe mich niemanden ! Meine Magie würde das nicht zulassen ,also schmink es dir gleich wieder ab . „ , zischend gab er diese Sätze zur Antwort ._

„ _Du hast es nicht anders gewollt ! „, zischte sein gegenüber zurück , mit einer schnellen Handbewegung sackte der verdutzte Junge zusammen , damit hatte er nicht gerechnet , eine weitere Bewegung reichte aus um ihn die Kammer des Schreckens zu sperren dort würde er bleiben bis er alles weitere Organisiert hatte ._

„ _Lasst Severus los den ich habe ja jetzt was ich wollte ! „, knurrte er seine Todesser an die ihn auch gleich daraufhin los ließen ._

„ _Tja alter Freund da dein Schüler keinen Respekt vor unsereiner haben will muss ich jemanden für den Pakt finden der es ihm beibringt wer fällt dir da ein ? „ , Tom wusste nämlich wirklich nicht wenn er dafür nehmen sollte . Sev überlegte fieberhaft , ihm fiel nur Lucius ein , er hatte den passenden Charakter um den jungen zu bändigen aber er würde nicht vor Gewalt zurückschrecken um sich das zu holen was er wollte ,wenn der Meister ihm das verbot war er genau der Richtige ._

„ _Da fällt mir nur Lucius ein , Meister . Aber ihr müsstest ihm verbieten dem jungen Gewalt anzutun , dann wäre er genau der richtige für diesen Pakt . „ , Tom stutzte hörte aber zu ._

„ _Warum keine Gewalt ?" , fragte er den anderen zurück ._

„ _Ihr wollt ihn doch auf eure Seite ziehen , oder ? „ , daraufhin nickte Tom ._

„ _ihr würdet den jungen brechen wenn ihr dies zulassen würdet , er soll doch so stark bleiben_

_wie er jetzt ist , oder ? Lucius kennt viele Methoden um jemanden gefügig zu machen , aber er schreckt auch nicht vor härteren Sachen zurück . „ , erzählte ihm Sev ein wenig von Luc ._

„ _Ja verstehe , aber ein klein wenig ist es doch erlaubt , ich glaube nämlich nicht das der gute Lucius die Finger von dem Jungen lassen kann , er ist sehr sadistisch veranlagt , er soll ihn nicht verletzten aber er darf ihn züchtigen , zum Beispiel eine Ohrfeige wenn er so Vorlaut ist wie eben , ist das gestattet ? „ , fragend sah er Sev an dieser nickten ._

„ _Nun den hole mir Lucius her , aber kein Wort über das was ich mit ihm zu besprechen habe , hast du verstanden Severus ! Oder willst du dir wieder mal meinen Zorn zuziehen ? „ , das war ein Frage und bedarf keiner Antwort .Also setzte sich Sev zitternd in Bewegung , verschwand aus dem schloss an den Waldrand und apparierte nach Malfoy Manor , eine Hauselfe wies ihm den Weg , der Giftmischer trat ein und zeigte Luc so das er im Auftrag kam ._

„ _Was ist den mit dir passiert , alter Freund ? „ , fragte der blonde Schönling als er Severus zerknitterte Sachen und dese blasses Gesicht sah ._

„ _Crucio . Aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig , der Lord hat ein Problem und du sollst jetzt mit mir kommen , zu ihm , nach Hogwarts . „ , Lucius wusste das Severus dazu nichts sagen durfte sonst hätte er das längst getan , also nickte er nur und folgte dem anderen aus dem Zimmer in die Halle um da mit dem anderen zu apparieren . Sie landeten wider am Waldrand schnellen Schrittes gingen beide wieder ins Schloss , direkt in die große Halle , wo der Meister bereits auf sie wartete ._

_Währenddessen in der Kammer des Schreckens ._

_Harry wurde wieder wach . Was war den passiert ? Ach ja dieser verfluchte Lord hatte ihn KO gesetzt und wo war er jetzt hier ? Er sah sich um und erkannte die Kammer ._

„ _DAS DARF DOCH NICHT WAR SEIN ! WAS DENKT SICH DIESER MÖCHTEGERNLORD WAS ER HIER TUT ! ER KANN MICH DOCH NICHT HIER EINSPERREN ! DAS IST FIES UND UNFAIR ! „, ohh ja und wie Harry tobte war nicht zu überhören so das eine andere Person fast von der Säule fiel auf die sie gerade gehockt hatte , er holte aus und machte die gleiche Bewegung mit der Hand wie Tom vor ihm , aber Harry spann einen Bann bevor der andere auch nur die Bewegung beendet hatte ._

„ _Dieser miese Trick zieht nur ein einziges Mal , also versuchen Sie es gar nicht noch einmal ! „ , zischte Harry die Fremde Person an , von der er nicht wusste wer sie war ._

„ _Hör auf mich anzuzischen , oder willst du unbedingt Ärger mit mir ! Man da hat sich mein Sohn aber was geangelt ein sturen kleinen Jungen ! Ich beneide den denn er für den Pakt gesucht hat überhaupt nicht ! Also sei still , oder ich vertreib mir die zeit mit DIR und ich glaub das verstehst sogar du ! „, Harry war sauer , seine Aura kochte auch wenn diese gut unter einer Illusion verhüllt war , man konnte in den leuchtenden Augen sehen was er dachte und vor allem was er gleich tun würde . Ein metallischen Klicken und es war zu spät , Harry hatte ein Schwert heraufbeschworen und er bewegte sich sehr schnell den Salazar , so hieß der fremde , konnte gar nicht so schnell schauen als er auch schon etwas kaltes an seinem Hals spürte ._

„ _Ich lass mich weder von dir noch von irgendeinem anderen beleidigen oder gar bedrohen ! Denn das haben schon viele versucht und sind jetzt tot wenn du unbedingt sterben willst , bitte , nicht mein Problem ansonsten würde ich meine Zunge im Zaum halten ! es mag sein das ich den Pakt brauche weil ich ansonsten unbeschützt bin aber wagen sie es nie wieder meinen anderen Part zu beleidigen , solange es nicht Malfoy oder Snape oder gar Parkinson ist es mir egal , wer und nicht sie , denn ich kann sie nicht ausstehen ! „, zischte ihn Harry ihn ein zweites Mal an , Sal war viel zu betäubt um reagieren zu können , denn er wusste das Luc die rolle des Paktes übernehmen würde , ohh weh da würden aber zwei aneinander geraten ._

_Wieder in der großen Halle ._

„ _Also Lucius , machst du es ? „ , fragend sah er seinen engsten Todesser an , ihm war anzusehen das ihm dieses Gebiet nicht lag und dann auch noch Potter , er musste lebensmüde sein wenn er das annahm denn der junge , mochte er auch noch so nervig sein , kam in Punkto Macht an den Meister heran ohne Probleme , warum kam er also hierher ._

„ _Tja Lucius das kann ich dir Antworten , er ist erwacht , er braucht jemanden er Schwarzes Blut in sich trägt und er will dem Orden eins Auswischen . „ , Tom hatte seine Gedanken gelesen und wusste deshalb worüber er nachgrübelte ._

„ _OK ich mach es , bei Slytherin das ist das dümmste was ich je gemacht habe . „ , knurrte der andere seinen Meister an , dieser war zufrieden mit sich und der Welt ._

„ _Das ist gut , Vater ist gerade in Gange mit ihm , der Junge hat ihn herausgefordert und er meint er ist gut , seine Magie ist stark auch wenn er sie versteckt hält , also lass diesen fisch den ich dir da geangelt habe nicht los , zieh ihn auf unsere Seite mit allen mittel aber keine rohe Gewalt , dann werde ich nämlich sehr böse werden mit dir ! Außerdem , Sex nur wenn er ihn will keine Vergewaltigung , Nötigung oder sonstiges , es sei den es ist Spiel aber ich warne dich Lucius keine faulen Tricks , ich brauche den jungen noch ! „, das war die letzte Warnung an den Malfoy bevor er seinem Vater bescheit gab und sich zurückzog in seine Gemächer , denn er war müde ._

_Wieder in der Kammer ._

„ _Tja kleiner , wie mir eben mitgeteilt wurde , hat Tom einen Paktpartner für dich gefunden , und er wird dir nicht gefallen da bin ich mir sicher ! „, das war die Sarkastische Rache für Sätze von Harry ._

_Harry konnte nichts sagen er war außer Atem , hatte sich über anstrengt ._

„ _Es ist Lucius Malfoy .Aber nun ruhe dich aus , morgen ist dein großer Tag „ , antwortete er statt dessen an Harry gewand . _

_Ende Prolog_

_Hoffe es gefällt euch ._

_Mach mal Werbung für meine andere neue Fanfiction : „ Weit weg von dir und doch so nah . „ hab das zweite Kapitel hoch geladen , mit 21 Seiten und 13 .570 Wörtern , das ist ziemlich Lang , ich habe auch zweimal Aduld drin Wer es nicht kriegt Mailt mir und ich schicke es ihm dann _

_Titel : In the Shadows_

_Kapitel 00 : Searching , finding and close a pact_

_Kapitel 01 : Angry Snake_

_Autor : Krad-chan_

_Mail : Nana-changmx.de _

_Gengre : Romantik , Dark – Harry , Drama , Shonen Ai , Slash_

_Art : Harry Potter_

_Warnung : Slash und ziemlicher Unfug _

_Widmung : Allen lieben Kommischreibern die mir einen schreiben _

_Anmerkung der Autorin : So in Kurzform wird jemand in dieser Geschichte einen Pakt schließen mit jemanden der ganz andere Ansichten hat als die Person die ihn abschließt , so den Rest müsst ihr selber lesen . _

_In the Shadows_

_Kapitel 01 : Angry Snake_

_ Wieder in der Kammer ._

„ _Tja kleiner , wie mir eben mitgeteilt wurde , hat Tom einen Paktpartner für dich gefunden , und er wird dir nicht gefallen da bin ich mir sicher ! „, das war die Sarkastische Rache für Sätze von Harry ._

_Harry konnte nichts sagen er war außer Atem , hatte sich über anstrengt ._

„ _Es ist Lucius Malfoy .Aber nun ruhe dich aus , morgen ist dein großer Tag „ , antwortete er statt dessen an Harry gewand . _

„ _WWWWWWWWWAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSS ! Nein das mache ich nicht mit , auf keinen Fall ein Malfoy !", ohh ja der kleine hatte Temperament , ohne Zweifel aber musste er das jetzt an ihm auslassen ?_

„ _Dir bleibt nichts anderes übrig Harry . Denn so wie ich meinen Sohn kenne wird er seine Meinung nicht noch einmal ändern das kannste vergessen . Nimm Lucius , rauft euch zusammen dann kommt ihr auch aus miteinander . „ , das klang logisch aber er würde sich trotzdem weigern diesen Mann als seinen Paktpartner zu akzeptieren ._

„ _Nein verflucht , er ist eine Schlange ! Er ist hinterhältig und will doch nur mit mir ins Bett , nein danke darauf verzichte ich dankend ! „, zischte Harry wütend zurück ._

„ _Ohh man Harry , er wird auch von Tom seine Regeln gekriegt haben , was er darf und was nicht ! „ , knurrte der ältere zurück ._

„ _Und ! Kann mir schon vorstellen was da gelaufen ist ! Kannst alles mit ihm machen außer Gewalt , Hauptsache er steht auf unserer Seite ! Und wenn es dich interessiert ich hab diesen Kerl seit ich elf bin auf dem Hals seine Taktik ändert sich nämlich nie , deswegen durchschaut man ihn sehr leicht ! Außerdem will ich hier raus , reicht es nicht das ich im zweiten Jahr hier fast draufgegangen wäre ! „, Harry war wütend und das Blut kochte in seinen Adern als wäre es Wasser . Tom bekam langsam Kopfschmerzen ._

„ _Deal Harry . Du hörst auf sauer zu sein und rum zu schreien und du kannst statt hier zu pennen mit mir kommen , ich fass dich auch nicht an nicht das du was anderes denkst , ich bin immun gegen deine Ausstrahlung , aber wie gesagt auch wenn Lucius etwas sadistisch veranlagt ist , ist er der beste den du dir wünschen kannst , er bekommt dich schon gebändigt aber nun , es ist spät , willst du nun mit , oder nicht ? „ , fragend sah er den jüngeren an ._

„_Ja ich komme mit , aber damit mal eins klar ist , ich will Malfoy nicht als Partner und ich werde mich dagegen auch morgen wehren , sehe ja nicht ein das ich plötzlich kuschen muss nur weil der auch so tolle Lord was sagt , ich bin schließlich keiner seine Todesser , ich bin … „ , da brach Harry ab und Sal sah ihn neugierig an , ein diabolisches grinsen breitete sich auf dem Gesicht des Schülers aus _

„ _Was ich bin müsst ihr schon selber herausfinden ! „, beendete er seinen Satz den er eben abgebrochen hatte und Slytherin zog einen Schmollmund ._

„ _Aber mal was anderes wer bist du eigentlich ? „,fragend sahen ihn grünen Smaragde an ._

„ _Ich ? Ich bin Salazar Slytherin sehr erfreut ! „, kam die zackige Antwort des anderen und er sah wie Harry wieder misstrauisch wurde ._

_ Na Harry glaubst du mir jetzt , fragte er den anderen in Parsel , den nur slytherin , Voldemort und er sprachen parsel soviel war sicher . für Harry war das nun zuviel er kippte einfach um und wurde durchs Salazars Magie schwebend in der Luft gehalten , och ne das hatte er sich anders vorgestellt , aber das er gleich umkippen musste , na ja , ich werde ihn dann mal mit zu mir mit nehmen , wenn er nur wüsste das ich mein Zimmer mit Lucius teile bringt er mich um , na das konnte ja noch heiter werden ! Und so apparierte er direkt in das Schlafzimmer das er sich mit Malfoy teilte dieser war auch schon anwesend und wunderte sich das Sal den jungen hierher brachte . Hatte Tom nicht gesagt er würde in der Kammer des Schreckens bleiben ? Aber warum war er den jetzt bewusstlos ?_

„ _Guten Abend Salazar . Was ist den mit dem jungen ? Warum ist er hier ? Sollte er nicht bis morgen in der Kammer bleiben ? Weiß er überhaupt schon das ich sein Paktpartner bin ? Wenn ja wird es gleich ziemlich laut und die fetzen werden fliegen das kannst du mir glauben , der Kleine hat verfluchtes Temperament !" , das waren Fragen und Feststellungen ._

„ _Dir auch einen angenehmen Abend , Lucius . Ach Harry ist nur Bewusstlos , als ich mich vorstellte ist er einfach umgekippt , weiß nicht warum , frag mich was leichteres . Tja sollte ich ihn allein in der Kammer lassen , er hasst sie wegen seinem zweiten Schuljahr , hat er gesagt . Er ist stinksauer das Tom ihn so einfach da unten eingesperrt ist und so richtig ausgerastet ist er dann erst als ich ihm sagte das du sein Paktpartner bist , er wird sich morgen mit Händen und Füßen wehren darauf kannst du dich verlassen , er sagte kein malfoy , nicht Snape oder Parkinson , er will keinen der drei genannten und dann bekommt er verklickert das gerade das Oberhaupt der Malfoys sein Partner wird , och das war lustig vor allem sein Gesicht . Er misstraut dir bis aufs Blut das kann ich dir sagen Luc , er hat genau das wiedergegeben was Tom dir an regeln gegeben hat , ihr seit leicht zu durchschauen , wisst ihr das eigentlich ? „ , Lucius kicherte als er das hörte , denn er wusste das der andere ihn misstraute deswegen war es ja auch so interessant ._

„ _Na ja stell dir vor du würdest in dieser Zeit leben und dir würde jemand erzählen er sei einer der Gründer von hogwarts das würde dir auch ziemlich suspekt vorkommen und da er dich davor noch angegriffen hat wird er wohl erschöpft gewesen sein , denke ich mal . „ , gab Lucius zurück als Salazar sich nicht vorstellen konnte warum Harry bei seinem Namen umkippen würde ._

„ _Wo ist der Junge eigentlich ? „ , kam es jetzt von dem blonden Eisprinzen , blitzschnell drehte sich der Gründer um und sah auf das leere Bett auf dem noch vor Minuten Harry Potter gelegen hatte , seine Augen wurde zu Schlitzen das durfte doch nicht war sein , dieser verdammte Bengel war abgehauen ._

„ _Verflucht dieses kleine Miststück hat unsere Unterhaltung benutzt um zu verschwinden , das darf doch nicht war sein , bei Slytherin ! Lucius deine Todesser sollen diese verdammte Schloss auf den Kopf stellen , und mir diesen Jungen wieder bringen, koste es was es wolle ! „, knurrte er Malfoy an und dieser verbeugte sich , verschwand anschließend durch die Tür , aber er fand keine Spur des jungen Potters , er ließ alle Todesser ausschwärmen und das Schloss erneut durchsuchen . Harry währenddessen war verduftet als die beiden sich so intensiv unterhalten hatten , er war lautlos wie eine Katze verschwunden und suchte nach einer ganz bestimmten Person und er fand sie auch , schnell brach er das von Draco angebrachte Siegel und schlüpfte in dessen Gemächer , erneuerte das Siegel und ließ sich an der Wand herab gleiten ,das war knapp gewesen , aber wer versicherte ihm das ihm sein Slytherin Freund ihn nicht sofort verriet ? Aber hier war die einzige Stelle wo er vor Angriffen der anderen geschützt war . _

„ _Wer ist da ? Harry bist du das ? „ , kam es verschlafen vom bett her und Harry erschrak als er diese Stimme vernahm beruhigte sich aber wieder denn er wusste ja das es Draco war , gut das er ein eigens Appartments für sich alleine hatte , sonst wäre er wieder in Gefahr gewesen , also antwortete er nicht auf die gestellte Frage ._

_Er hörte ein rascheln und spürte wie Draco sich vor ihm hinkniete und ihm beruhigend über die Wange strich , der andere schmiegte sich instinktiv dagegen ._

„ _Na was hast du wieder angestellt , das du hier mitten in der Nacht auftauchst ? Ich hab gehört du würdest in der Kammer des Schreckens bleiben bis morgen , also sag mir was los ist , denn sonst kann ich dir nicht helfen . „ , flüsterte der andere ihm zu ._

„ _Mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen das war reiner Selbstmord von diesem Möchtegernlord zu erwarten mir zu helfen ! Da bleibe ich lieber ohne Pakt als mit dieser Schlangen einen zu schließen , ich weis was sie vorhaben und ich werde das nicht mitmachen ! Kann ich heute Nacht hier bleiben ? Ich verschwinde morgen früh auch , überall bin ich sicher als hier ! Sag mal die stellen bestimmt Schloss auf den Kopf , suchen sie auch hier , weil du ein Siegel hast ? „ , das war Angst und misstrauen in eins das hatte er nicht ganz verstanden aber er nickte ._

„ _Geh schlafen , ich werde die Todesser schon überlisten und morgen verschwindest du nicht einfach so sondern erzählst mir die Ganze Geschichte von Anfang an , vielleicht lässt sich da noch etwas drehen . Hast du mich verstanden ! Wenn du morgen weg bist werde ich dich Persönlich die Hölle heiß machen! „, das letzte wurde gezischt so das Harry nur artig nickte . _

_Draco zog ihn hoch und stieß ihn in Richtung bett auf dem schon ein Schlafanzug lag den Harry auch gleich anzog , er schlief sofort ein ,es hatte an seinen nerven gezehrt , das ganze hin und her . der blonde wartete bis es an seiner Türe klopfte , die Vorhänge des Bettes waren zugezogen und so konnte sie nicht sehen wer sich dahinter verbarg , und das war auch gut so. _

„ _Was ist ?" , zischte er den Todesser vor ihm böse an , den Draco sah sehr zerzaust aus._

„ _Master Draco , Potter ist verschwunden und wir suchen ihn , haben sie etwas bemerkt oder war er hier ? „ , fragend sah er den anderen an und machte ihm klar das er eine Antwort wollte von ihm ._

„ _Nein verflucht , ersten habe ich ein Siegel an dieser Tür , zweitens was geht mich Potter an und als letztes wag es nie wieder um diese Uhrzeit hier anzuklopfen oder ich hex dich in den nächsten Monat und nun verschwinden sie ! „, grollend sah er den anderen an der ganz blass geworden war , er war halt ein perfekter Schauspieler ._

„ _Verzeihen sie die Störung . „ , flüsterte der Diener nur noch bevor er das weite suchte .Draco atmete auf und ging auf sein bett zu und sah in Katzenaugen die ihn etwas ängstlich ansahen , Draco aber lächelte den anderen an ._

„ _Keine Angst Cat er ist weg , ich bin halt sehr überzeugend ! „, kommentierte der Drache das eben passierte ._

„ _Cat ? „ , fragend und neugierig sah er den anderen an ._

„ _Wegen deiner Augen , wie bei einer Katze , leuchten sie auch im Dunkeln , aber nun ist ruhe lass uns schlafen . „ , sprach der blonde aus und gähnte , bevor er sich zu Harry unter die Decke wagte kaum das er lag spürte er einen warmen Körper der sich an ihm kuschelte , Draco schlang die Arme um die Hüfte des anderen als wollte er ihn beschützen . Harry legte die Illusion ab die ihm wie Potter aussehen ließ , und Draco kitzelten auf einmal weiche lange Haare .Lange Haare ?_

„ _Harry seit wann hast du lange Haare ? „ , stutzig strich er mit der Hand darüber ._

„ _Denkst du ich sehe aus wie James wenn er doch gar nicht mein Vater war ? Könnte doch sein wenn hier morgen früh einer rein platzt wenn wir noch pennen muss ja nicht alles wissen , niemand hat diese Gestalt gesehen , du bist der erste ,also erschrick dich nicht , denn so kennst du mich nicht . „ , warnte er den anderen vor dem was noch kommen würde ._

„ _Mir egal wie du aussiehst hab dich trotzdem lieb … „ , flüsterte er dem anderen ins Ohr bevor er einschlief , Harry folgte ihm bald denn die Aktion mit Salazar hatte ihm viel Energie gekostet da er seine Illusion steht's erhalten musste , das zehrte an den Kräfte , selbst an seinen. Die Nacht verlief ruhig , keine Albträume plagten den jungen der lebt und er fühlte sich bei dem Slytherin in dessen Armen er lag sehr wohl , er gab ihm die Zärtlichkeiten die ihm alle anderen verweigert hatten . Er wachte auf als sich sein Drache bewegte , wobei man das nicht missverstehen durfte er mochte Draco sehr gerne aber er liebte ihn nicht eher wie ein Bruder und der andere wusste das , auch überschritt er die Körperliche Grenze nie , Harry hörte schritte die auf das Bett zukamen und versteckte sich noch mehr in den Armen des Mannes dem er vertraute . Draco drückte ihn beschützend an sich , die Vorhänge wurden zurückgezogen und Sonnenlicht durchflutete das Zimmer ._

„ _Draco bist du wach ? Es ist schon nach zehn ? Was machst du denn das du so lange schläfst ? „ ; dann sah er die andere Person in seinen Armen und grinste pervers ._

„ _Ach verstehe schon , war wohl eine anstrengende Nacht was ! Aber jetzt steh endlich auf und erzähl mir wer der junge ist ?" , das war ein befehl , Draco atmete innerlich aus das der andere Harry nicht erkannt hatte , er selber hatte keinen Blick auf Harrys neue Gestalt geworfen aber wenn er das Gesicht seines Vaters sah wusste er das Harry besonders heiß aussehen musste ._

„ _Moment ich bin noch gar nicht wach , Vater . Außerdem werde ich erst einmal mit diesem Jungen duschen gehen danach alles weitere . „ , ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten verschwand mit Harry im bad , er war noch zierlicher als Potter es in der anderen Gestalt schon war , das lange Harr schimmerte schwarz und man konnte überall rote Strähnen erkennen , das Gesicht war nun komplett feminin gestaltet , seine Augen leuchteten aber immer och grün auch wenn es dunkler war als bei Harry Potter , was die Haarlänge betraf war es einfach unglaublich die waren fast Bodenlang und bewegten sich von selbst als würde ein leichter Wind mit ihnen spielen , mit offenen Mund starrte Draco den anderen an ._

„ _Starr mich nicht an . ich hab dir gesagt das ich anders aussehe ! „ , ein wenig beleidigt klang diese Aussage ._

„ _Aber schön bist du immer noch , außerdem hab ich dich so dolle lieb ! Wie soll ich dich eigentlich nennen , mein alter Herr will ja wissen wie du heißt . „ , das war eine rein sachliche Frage . Währenddessen zog sich draco aus und Harry tat es ihm gleich , beide stellte sic unter die Dusche wobei Draco Harry einschäumte und ihn so verwöhnte denn das mochte er am liebsten , an den anderen gelehnt ließ er sich die Streicheleinheiten gefallen , sie duschte ich ab und stiegen aus der Dusche , kuschelten sich in die Handtücher und Harry setzte sich an die kleine Frisierkommode die es hier im bad gab ._

„_Und ? „ , fragte der Drache nach also dachte er , er hätte vergessen was er gefragt hatte . _

„ _Kiara von Locksley . „ , war die einfache Antwort darauf , wie er hieß , draco wusste das es einer der reinblütigsten Familien der Zauberwelt waren und berüchtigt dafür waren wie sie töteten und das sie schön waren und das sah man am besten an Harry . Dieser hatte mithilfe seiner Magie Klamotten und zwar alles schwarz keine einzige andere Farbe war zu sehen , er trug enge Jeans und ein ärmelloses Shirt , passend dazu ein Mantel ebenfalls schwarz und ärmellos . Stulpen bedeckten seine Arme die linke Seite bis zum Ellenbogen , die rechte bis zum Handgelenk , an seinem linken Ohr trug er einen Schulterlangen Ohrring der an ein Schlangenauge erinnerte , er sammelte die Energie die sonst der Pakt absorbiert hätte , das würde für den Anfang reichen . Jetzt machte er nach Muggelart seine Haare , sie wurden zur Hälfte oben zu einem Zopf zusammengefasst , etwas nach oben tuschiert , mit einer silbernen Spange festgehalten und mit lauter kleinen Perlen und Edelsteinfäden würde das restliche Haar versehen , als letztes folgte ein Schlangendiadem das er hütete wie seinen Augapfel es war magisch und sehr wertvoll ._

„ _Dein Aussehen und die Klamotten stehen dir Kiara , alle Achtung siehst heiß aus also nimm dich vor meinem Vater in acht auch wenn er uns heute morgen zusammen im bett gesehen hat und denkt das wir was miteinander haben hält ihn da nicht zurück die verführen zu wollen . „ , gab der größere zu bedenken ._

„ _Ich hasse ihn , also was sollte mich dazu bewegen mit dem ins Bett zu gehen , wenn ich sogar dich nicht lasse ? „ , fragend sah er den Drachen an dieser lächelte ._

„ _Die Wut die du zeigst ist viel zu viel ich denke das du heimlich auf ihn stehst und ihn deshalb so beschimpfst , aber mach dir nichts draus , wenn du dich entschieden hast den anderen zu sagen wer du bist dann wirst du herausfinden ob du ihn hasst oder liebst lass dir zeit den du hast davon sehr viel in nächster zeit . „ , Harry zog einen beleidigten Schmollmund so das Draco lachte und ihn ein Küsschen auf die Wange gab , auch er machte sich fertig , bei Harry fehlte nur noch das Make –up und da verwendete er ja nur Kajal Stift für die Augen um diese noch mehr hervorzuheben und das gelang am besten mit schwarz ._

„ _Fertig ? „ , fragend sah er den anderen an ., Harry nickte nur . Beide betraten wieder den Wohn – und Schlafbereich des Appartments , sein Vater hatte also wirklich gewartet auf sie , ohh man armer Kiara bei diesem Mann war diese Aufmerksam nicht sehr gut ._

„ _Also wer ist dein hübscher besuch !" , dabei sah er nicht draco an den er fragte sondern in das eiskalte Gesicht des Fremden , keinerlei Informationen konnte man daraus lesen aber man sah die Schönheit die Harry abgab ohne Zweifel ._

„ _Das geht sie nichts an , wir haben nichts zutun miteinander also wüsste ich nicht warum dies von belang ist . „ , Harry antwortete genauso kalt und schnippisch wie sein Gesicht aussah . _

„ _Komm Draco lass uns Frühstücken gehen . „ , dabei sah er denn den er ansprach direkt an und seine Stimme wurde weicher . Dieser nickte nur und sah in die blitzenden Augen seines Vaters der davon nicht sehr begeisterst zu sein schien , so etwas nannte man nämlich einen eiskalten Korb . Sie verschwanden in den gang hinaus und Draco atmete aus ._

„ _Ohh man ich dachte schon er explodiert gleich , das hat sich bisher noch keiner gewagt , er als Ranghoher Todesser hat bei so etwas Narrenfreiheit und kann so gut wie alles haben was er will . ich fürchte er will dich . „ , man konnte hören wie traurig Draco war ._

„ _Er kriegt mich nicht , man dir darüber keine Sorgen , er wagt es nicht sich jemanden in den Weg zu stellen der höher steht als er selbst den ich weiß das mein Vater auch heute hier sein wird und ich die Gunst des Irren so gut wie sicher habe den allein mein Äußeres wird ihn täuschen und mir den Vorsprung geben denn ich brauche . „ antworte Kiara ihm gelassen als wäre das nichts was sie da gerade vorhatten , sie würden den schwärzesten Magier aller Zeiten hintergehen das würde kein Zuckerschlecken werden bei Slytherin das würde es nicht ._

_Als sie vor der Halle ankamen bemerkten sie eine Gestalt die zu warten schien , Draco wurde unruhig aber Harrys Hand an seinem Arm beruhigte ihn wieder ._

„ _Vater , alles glatt gegangen ? „ , flüsternd fragte er ihn das als er den anderen umarmte ._

„ _Ja soweit schon und bei dir ? Hat dich jemand erwischt ? Weiß jemand von deiner zweiten Identität ? „ , fragend sah er seinen Spross an ._

„ _Nur Draco sonst niemand und er verrät mich nicht . Aber sein Vater ist scharf auf mich genau wie in der anderen Gestalt , ich sollte den Pakt mir ihm abschließen was ich aber nicht tun werde , eher sterbe ich ! „, das war eher ein zischen als ein knurren , sein Vater nickte ihm zu ._

„ _Er wird dich nicht bekommen solange du ihn nicht willst . „ , das war auch wieder eine dieser Anspielungen die ihn fast verrückt machen . Zu dritt betraten sie die Große halle wo die Schüler beim frühstück saßen wenn man das herumstochern so nennen konnte . Kiara ließ sich neben Draco am Slytherin Tisch nieder , alle starrten ihn an das war ihm bewusst den auch so sah verflucht heiß aus das ihn bestimmt die halbe Schule gedanklich auszog .Der Drache reichte ihm ein Brötchen , was er annahm , er wusste das auf dem platz wo sonst der Alte gesessen hatte thronte nun Voldemort und unterhielt sich mit seinem Vater der neben ihm saß genauso wie Lucius Malfoy der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ , er sah das sein Sohn ihm etwas zuflüsterte und er darauf anfing zu lachen hinter vorgehaltener Hand was Luc noch mehr anmachte er wollte diesen Jungen und er würde ihn auch bekommen das schwor er sich ._

_Er beendete sein Frühstück und trank in aller Ruhe noch eine Zweite Tasse Tee während er alle in der Halle musterte auch Snape der ihn wie Luc anstarrte , OK er sah vielleicht besser aus als Vorher aber deswegen ihn so anzustarren das war nicht fair . Sein Vater gab ihm per Handzeichen zu verstehen das er und Draco nach Vorne kommen sollte was beide auch taten , Tom musterte Kiara eingehend ._

„ _Er ist hübsch dein Sohn , ich hoffe er sieht nicht nur gut aus sondern kann dementsprechend auch zaubern ? „ , fragend sah er seinen Vater an . _

„ _Ja Tom , das ist er ohne Zweifel . Seine Magie steigt stetig an und umfasst alles nur der Zauberstab ist dafür nicht geeignet , er braucht ihn nicht . „ , beantwortete er die Frage seines Meisters ._

„ _Nun da du Lucius ja eine sehr schlagfertige Antwort oder eher Abfuhr erteilt hast und uns im ungewissen gelassen hast wie du heißt frage ich dich hiermit noch einmal . „ ._

„ _Lord Kiara von Locksley . Jasons Erbe . „ , das war knapp aber dennoch beantworte es dir frage von Riddle zur genüge . Tom nickte nur darüber ._

„ _Du stehst wie dein Vater direkt unter mir aber über Snape und Malfoy , also lass dir von den beiden nichts sagen . Was läuft da eigentlich mit Draco ? „ , fragte er neugierig , er wollte wissen was da abging ._

„ _Was soll da schon laufen ? „ stellte er die Frage zurück und Tom wusste das er keine klare Antwort zurückbekommen würde ._

„ _Na ist es einfach nur Sex , habt ihr eine Beziehung ? „ , er wollte wissen was sein jüngster Todesser mit Lord von locksley zu tun hatte ._

„ _Weder noch , Wir sind Freunde . „ , antwortete er dem anderen gereizt ._

„ _Und dann schlaft ihr in einem bett ? Er könnte doch über dich herfallen ?" , ungläubig sah er den Jungen vor sich an ._

„ _Erstens würde er dies nicht wagen . Zweitens würde ich ihn dafür töten also tut er es nicht weil er an seinem Leben hängt . „ , damit war für kiara das Thema beendet . _

_So vergingen die Tage und Wochen als Kiara durch das Schloss wanderte , diesmal ohne Draco der hatte einen Auftrag zu erledigen , ihm wurde schwindelig und er sah alles nur noch verschwommen , kraftlos sank er auf den Boden und fing wieder einmal an zu husten , es wurde immer heftiger umso länger er in dieser Gestalt blieb er brauchte den Pakt sonst würde er sterben das wusste er aber er wollte nicht diese Schlange zum Partner , Voldemort ließ ihn immer noch suchen aber er würde ihn erst finden wenn er tot war das schwor Kiara sich bei seiner Ehre als einer Großen Alten . Blut lief über die Hand die er schützend vor den mund gelegt hatte , es wurde also wieder schlimmer ,es würde wohl nur noch ein paar Monate dauern dann war alles vorbei sein . _

_Severus kam gerade von Tom sie hatten etwas über einen neuen trank besprochen als er Kiara auf dem Boden kniend sah , das blut sah und roch er erst als er neben ihm hockte und ihn besorgt ansah . Er berührte ihn und wollte ihn untersuchen er war ja auch heiler aber er stieß ihn von sich und hustete darauf hin wieder heftig , die Anstrengung die damit verbunden war ließ ihn noch mehr in sich zusammenfallen ._

„ _Man Locksley kannst du nicht einmal dein misstrauen vergessen und mich machen lassen , du hustest Blut das ist nicht gut , wenn du dich nicht endlich behandeln lässt stirbst du ! Willst du das etwa ? „ , er war wütend über diese Sturheit des jungen Mannes ._

„ _Wer sagt dir das ich überhaupt leben wollte , Giftmischer ! Ich hab das vier Monate ausgehalten also schaff ich den Rest auch noch , ich bin nicht auf die Hilfe eines Todessers angewiesen der vor einem Irren im Dreck kriecht ! „, zischte er den anderen an , soviel stolz und Kraft besaß er noch , er würde sich nicht bloßstellen lassen von diesem Mann . _

_Ein Schwall Blut ergoss sich über den Steinboden , bevor Kiara in sich zusammenbrach und regungslos liegen blieb . _

_Ende Kapitel 1_

_Hoffe es gefällt euch das Paring verrat ich nicht könnt ja raten ich belohne auch alle richtigen Vorschläge Also für die die nicht durchsteigen Kiara Harry _

_Titel : In the Shadows_

_Kapitel 00 : Searching , finding and close a pact_

_Kapitel 01 : Angry Snake_

_Kapitel 02 : End or begin of a life ?_

_Autor : Krad-chan_

_Mail : Nana-changmx.de _

_Gengre : Romantik , Dark – Harry , Drama , Shonen Ai , Slash_

_Art : Harry Potter_

_Paring : Kiara von Locksley ( Harry Potter ) ?????_

_Draco Malfoy ???_

_Severus Snape ???_

_Warnung : Slash und ziemlicher Unfug _

_Widmung : Allen lieben Kommischreibern die mir einen schreiben _

_Anmerkung der Autorin : So in Kurzform wird jemand in dieser Geschichte einen Pakt schließen mit jemanden der ganz andere Ansichten hat als die Person die ihn abschließt , so den Rest müsst ihr selber lesen . _

_In the Shadows_

_Kapitel 02 : End or begin of a life ?_

_ „ Wer sagt dir das ich überhaupt leben wollte , Giftmischer ! Ich hab das vier Monate ausgehalten also schaff ich den Rest auch noch , ich bin nicht auf die Hilfe eines Todessers angewiesen der vor einem Irren im Dreck kriecht ! „, zischte er den anderen an , soviel stolz und Kraft besaß er noch , er würde sich nicht bloßstellen lassen von diesem Mann . _

_Ein Schwall Blut ergoss sich über den Steinboden , bevor Kiara in sich zusammenbrach und regungslos liegen blieb . _

_Severus stutzte zwar über die Wortwahl des Jungen aber sein leben war ihm jetzt wichtiger er brachte ihn in seine privaten räume , versuchte herauszufinden was das blutige Husten verursacht , aber er fand nichts , Kiara wachte auch am Abend noch nicht auf und so ließ er Draco rufen .Dieser begab sich sofort zu ihm ins Büro , sein Onkel sah ungewöhnlich ernst aus ._

„ _Hey Onkel Sev , was gibt es denn so dringendes das du mich rufen lässt ? „ , der blonde Slytherin ahnte noch gar nicht was mit seinem Freund war ._

„ _Es geht um Kiara , er ist zusammengebrochen . Hör mir zu Draco , sag mir die Wahrheit , wer ist er ? Du kannst schweigen und es wird ihm das Leben kosten , denn er hustet Blut ! Du weißt was das bedeutet ! Er wird sterben wenn ich ihm nicht bald helfen kann aber ich kann körperlich nichts finden , also bei Slytherin sag mir was er hat , wie kann ich ihm helfen ! „, es klang einfühlend und fast ängstlich er wollte dem jungen helfen auch wenn sie sich kaum kannten ._

„ _A…ber .. Das kann nicht sein Onkel Sev , du musst dich Irren , er hat gesagt das er noch am Anfang ist , wenn er Blut hustet muss er schon über drei Monate damit herumlaufen ! „ , ganz blass sah er den Giftmischer an ._

„ _Hör zu Drache , ich weiß was ich gesehen habe , ich sah Blut und nicht gerade wenig ! Er sagte er habe die letzten vier Monate überlebt den Rest schaffte er auch noch . Was meinte er damit ?" , langsam wurde Severus ungeduldig , der Junge war jetzt schon mehr tot als Lebendig ._

„ _Ohh man das ich ihn jetzt verrate , das verzeiht er mir nie …" , murmelte er vor sich hin ._

„ _Nein weil er nicht mehr lebt um es dir zu verzeihen , nun mach schon , keiner wird dir den Kopf abreizen ! „, ob das stimmte wusste er nicht ._

„ _Hol den Meister, Salazar und meinen Vater . „ , das war das einzige was er jetzt tun konnte um Harry zu retten , das war Draco ihm schuldig . Snape tat worum Draco ihn bat ._

„_Also , da Severus es euch noch nicht gesagt hat mache ich es . Kiara hustet Blut „ , alle schauten ihn geschockt an ._

„ _Er sagte zu mir das er am Anfang steht was nicht stimmt , er läuft schon seit vier Monate mit diesen Anfällen rum , er ist ein guter Schauspieler ihm merkt man so schnell nichts an . „ , erklärte Draco ._

„ _Was ist die Uhrsache , das er hustet ?" , fragte Tom der das alles nicht verstand ._

„ _Dazu muss ich weiter ausholen , damit ihr es versteht ..", weiter kam er nicht den Sev unterbrach ihn ._

„ _Muss das sein , Draco ?" , zischte er , er war ungeduldig . _

„ _JA VERDAMMT , ODER WILLST DAS ER STIRBT WEIL DU NICHT ZUHÖRST ! „ , Severus zuckte zusammen ._

„ _Er ist nicht der , der vorgibt zu sein , hach nein er ist es schon aber er war vorher jemand anders . Erinnert ihr euch an den tag an dem Potter verschwand ? Ja ? Er kam zu mir , ich weiß nicht was ihr mit ihm gemacht habt aber er wahr nicht gerade sehr fröhlich er wollte eigentlich am nächsten morgen verschwinden das habe ich ihm ausgeredet zum Glück . Potter verschwand und Kiara kam , die beiden sind ein und dieselbe Person , Potter war eine Illusion denn kiara ist der Kern der Person , er benutzte den Ohrring den er Trägt um seine Anziehungskraft zu bändigen das was eigentlich der Pakt bewirken müsste , ich habe ihm gesagt das das nicht lange geht , daran geht sein Körper kaputt und dann habe ich ihn vor zwei Tage in unserem bad gefunden er hustete aber kein blut , ich dachte mir das die Nebenwirkungen langsam einsetzen . Aber ihr könnte jetzt noch keinen Pakt schließen , denn ich weiß zwar nicht wer es ist aber Harry will ihn nicht als Partner , er würde daran zerbrechen , zwingt ihn nicht dazu . „ , erklärend versuchte er den anderen zu verdeutlichen was hier eigentlich abging ._

„ _Ihr habt mich hintergangen …. „ , das war das was Tom dazu sagte ._

„ _Das meinte er also das er die Hilfe eines Todessers nicht braucht , da ist Potter durchgekommen , er hat das hier als Tarnung benutzt ! Aber Draco so leid es mir tut , wir müssen diesen Pakt schließen oder der Junge stirbt , und ich will nicht das er stirbt ob es nun Potter ist oder nicht . „ , erklärte er und Lucius nickte nur dazu . Niedergeschlagen seufzte Draco und ging voran ins Schlafzimmer des Giftmischers er sah Kiara im bett liegen er war bei Bewusstsein aber ob er mitbekam was passierte wusste nicht ._

„ _Ihr kennt also mein Geheimnis , mach dir keinen Kopf Drache , es musste so kommen . Tut mir leid das ich dich belogen habe . Aber ich bleibe bei meiner Entscheidung das ich lieber sterbe als so einen Pakt einzugehen . Ich weiß das ich in ein paar Tagen nicht mehr in de Lage bin mich zu schützen deswegen hab ich ein Bann gesponnen er wird sich erst auflösen wenn ich tot bin . Tut mir leid Drache das ich dich allein lasse aber das ist nicht meine Welt . „ , er hustete und wieder klebte frisches blut an seiner Hand , Harry beachtete sie nicht , ihm schien es schwer zu fallen sich zu bewegen , trotzdem hob er die Hand und berührte Draco´s Wange auf der im Moment Sturbachartige Tränen flossen ._

„ _Warum weinst du , Drache ? Du weißt doch das ich dich lieb habe oder ? Vergiss es niemals den in deinem Herzen lebe ich ewig . „ , es war ein flüstern was sie hörte dann sackte seine Hand weck ,seine Augen waren geschlossen , Draco konnte nicht mehr er brach zusammen , Sal nahm ihn in den Arm und drückte ihn fest an sich . Severus war schnell er suchte nach einem Puls und er fand ihn , er war schwach aber er war da ._

„ _Er lebt aber ich weiß nicht wie lang sein Körper das noch mitmacht . „ , murmelte Snape aber alle verstandene s , Draco war so froh das noch nicht alles verloren war ._

„ _Würdet ihr uns bitte alleine lassen , nur einen Moment ? „, Lucius sah die anderen bittend an , alle verließen den Raum . Luc griff nach der richer Flasche die Severus da gelassen hatte und hielt sie Harry unter die Nase , ein flattern mit den Augen und Harry war wieder wach , er sah müde aus ._

„ _Nun da du wieder wach bist , können wir reden , wir sind allein , denn es gibt ein paar Dinge die du wissen solltest , bevor du dich entscheidest zu gehen ." , es klang kraftlos was war los mit dem Malfoy ?_

„ _Dinge ? Warum schaust du so ? „, er war leise , alles andere wäre zu anstrengend ._

„ _Ja ich wollte dir sagen das du mir …viel ….bedeutest …ob in dieser oder in der anderen Gestalt . Ich weiß ich bin ein egoistischer Idiot , eifersüchtig und auch besitz ergreifend aber ich mag dich nun mal dafür kann selbst ich nichts . Warum ich so schaue ? ich liebe dich du wenn ich dich dann so sehe tut es weh . „ , er tippte leicht auf die Stelle wo sich sein herz befand ._

_Harry lächelte nur schwach . _

„ _Du liebst diesen Körper aber nicht mich . „ , Harry wollte einfach nicht kapieren das er ihn liebte , mit allen Macken und Hintertürchen ._

„ _Harry ich weiß du stellst bei diesem Thema auf Stur aber denke auch an die die dich lieb gewonnen haben . Und vor allem an Draco er liebt doch so sehr wie einen Bruder , er braucht dich , er ist eben zusammengebrochen weil er dachte du wärst tot . Er übersteht das nicht wenn du ihn jetzt im Stich lässt . Wenn es dir hilft , ich rühre dich nicht an , stelle keine Ansprüche an dich , du kannst tun und lassen was du willst aber ich flehe dich an , lebe . „ , dann drehte sich Malfoy – senior um und wollte gerade das Zimmer verlassen und Severus wieder das Feld überlassen ._

„ _Dummkopf … „ , sagte eine leise Stimme ._

„ _Ja Harry das bin ich , aber für dich tue ich alles , alles was du willst , aber lebe das ist das einzige was ich will . „ , diese Sache blieb unbeantwortet . _

_Ende Kapitel 2_

_Wie wird Harry sich entscheiden ?_

_Meint es Lucius Ernst ?_

_Titel : In the Shadows_

_Kapitel 00 : Searching , finding and close a pact_

_Kapitel 01 : Angry Snake_

_Kapitel 02 : End or begin of a life ?_

_Kapitel 03 : Decide on the life_

_Autor : Krad-chan_

_Mail : Nana-changmx.de _

_Gengre : Romantik , Dark – Harry , Drama , Shonen Ai , Slash_

_Art : Harry Potter_

_Paring : Kiara von Locksley ( Harry Potter ) ?????_

_Draco Malfoy ???_

_Severus Snape ???_

_Warnung : Slash und ziemlicher Unfug _

_Widmung : Allen lieben Kommischreibern die mir einen schreiben _

_Anmerkung der Autorin : So in Kurzform wird jemand in dieser Geschichte einen Pakt schließen mit jemanden der ganz andere Ansichten hat als die Person die ihn abschließt , so den Rest müsst ihr selber lesen . _

_In the Shadows_

_Kapitel 03 : Decide on the life _

_ „ Dummkopf … „ , sagte eine leise Stimme ._

„ _Ja Harry das bin ich , aber für dich tue ich alles , alles was du willst , aber lebe das ist das einzige was ich will . „ , diese Sache blieb unbeantwortet . _

_Lucius verließ das Zimmer und übergab Severus wieder die Führung , er setzte sich zu Tom und Sal an den Kamin , er musste warten der junge sollte darüber nachdenken was er ihm gesagt hatte. OK es würde schwer sein ihn nicht anzurühren aber er würde es tun wenn er sich entscheiden würde ihn als Paktpartner zu akzeptieren , er bettete darum das er annahm .Harry währenddessen war in eine Art Dämmerzustand , er konnte zwar klar denken aber er nahm wenig wahr von dem was um ihn herum passierte , sollte er es sich doch noch einmal anders überlegen und ihn doch als Paktpartner akzeptieren ? Er wusste nicht mehr was er glauben sollte ! Würden sie ihn genauso benutzen wie Dumbledore es tat ? Liebte er Lucius , wie es Draco ihm gesagt hatte ? Empfand er etwas für den Mann ? Ohh ja verdammt er liebte ihn aber er würde es sich nie trauen es ihm zu sagen , er bemerkte gar nicht wie ihm die Tränen die Wange herunter liefen , Severus ließ den jungen aber er wunderte sich schon darüber , er hatte ihn noch nie Weinen sehen deshalb war es für etwas neues . Er setzte sich zu den anderen und sie schwiegen , zusammen ._

„ _Was hast du ihm erzählt ? „, fragte nun endlich Sev ._

„ _Warum ? „, fragte der angesprochene zurück ._

„ _Weil er weint . „ , Lucius sah ihn an als wäre er gerade vom Mars gekommen ._

„ _Och nichts schlimmes denke ich , nur du ihn magst oder ? Ich denke er hat begriffen was er wirklich fühlt , er hat es mir gegenüber immer abgestritten aber ich wusste das etwas da war das er nicht verstand , Vater sei ihm nicht böse ihn hat vorher niemand geliebt , er ist in dieser Sache sehr empfindlich das habe ich von ihm gelernt . gehe zu ihm , bitte , Daddy ! „, und schon warf sich Draco in die Arme seines Vaters , das hat er seit er klein war nicht mehr gemacht ._

„ _Bitte habe Harry so lieb wie mich . „ , flüsterte er und alle wussten das er ihn abgöttisch liebte . Er setzte seinen Sohn auf Severus Schoss ab der auch gleich mit ihm schmuste , dann ging er weiter in das Zimmer in dem Harry lag , tatsächlich weinte der junge weinte . Wegen ihm ? Das konnte nicht sein ! Harry spürte das er da war und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus , Lucius setzte sich aufs Bett und ergriff die Hand , ein kleines lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht als er das spürte , das der andere seine Hand hielt ._

„ _Halt mich fest . „ , das war sehr sehr leise gesprochen aber Malfoy – senior vernahm es als würde es klar und deutlich ausgesprochen werden . Langsam und sehr vorsichtig zog er den zierlichen Jungen zu sich herauf , so das er halb auf ihm lag er nahm decke und Kissen und packte den jungen dort ein . Er selber setzte sich aufrecht an die Seite wo die Kopfkissen lagen so das Harry bequemer liegen konnte , seine Hand aber wollte der Lord nicht loslassen , er strich dem jüngeren durch das offene Haar , er küsste es sogar um ihm zu zeigen das er bei ihm war , Harry fühlte sich sehr wohl in dieser Umarmung , es gefiel ihm wie der andere ihm behandelte ._

_Langsam schlief Harry ein , es war ruhig und friedlich wie sonst nur bei draco , es war seltsam , was man alles erreichen konnte , wenn man jemanden liebte . Lucius bewegte sich keinen Millimeter sondern wachte über den Schlaf seines Engelchens , Severus lächelte zärtlich als er dieses Bild sah den auch Lucius hatte einmal Glück nötig nach dieser Zwang Ehe mit Narzissa , dieser Junge würde ihn wieder strahlen lassen wie früher in der Schulzeit der beiden . Nun bemerkte Salazar das der Bann den Harry gesponnen hatte zerfallen ,war , den sie existieren nur so lange wie man daran glaubt , weswegen man sie gesponnen hat .Es Dämmerte als Harry wach wurde , Lucius strich ihm sanft über sein pechschwarzes Haar und Harry schnurrte , er fühlte sich besser auch wenn sein Körper noch erschöpft war . _

„ _Warst du die ganze Nacht hier ?" , fragte er leise denn Mann mit der wohl jetzt gebunden werden würde ._

„ _Ja ich habe deinen Schlaf bewacht damit dir nichts geschieht . „ , flüsterte der blonde ebenso leise wie zärtlich zurück , er liebte diesen jungen und er würde ihn wohl so schnell nicht wieder gehen lassen das schwor er sich ._

„ _Du bist erschöpft , würde es dir was ausmachen wenn wir den Meister rufen und er uns bindet , dann wirst du auch wieder gesund ! „, antwortete der andere , liebevoll er schien sich Sorgen zu machen das war süß ._

„ _Mein Vater muss dabei sein . Ich werde ihn rufen , das ist nicht schwer dann kann ich voldi auch gleich rufen wenn ich schon einmal dabei bin . „ , flüsterte er dem anderen leise zu ._

„ _Voldi ? Ohh Kiara da muss ich dir aber noch einiges beibringen , so nennt man unseren Meister nämlich nicht ! „, er war irritiert das er immer noch Scherze über den Schwarzmagier zu machen pflegte .Ein schwarze Kugel erschien in de n Händen des Jungen sie leuchtete sehr intensiv grün ._

„ _Vater ? Hörst du mich ? „ ; Harry wartet geduldig auf eine Antwort ._

„ _Kiara was ist los ! Du bist zusammengebrochen ! Wie geht es dir jetzt ? „ , sein Vater machte mal wieder die Pferde scheu ._

„ _Alles OK Daddy . Aber komm bitte nach hogwarts , die Prophezeiung wird sich erfüllen . „ , das verstand Lucius gar nicht aber der Vater des Jungen schien zu wissen um wenn und was es ging ._

„ _Ja ich bin in einer halben Stunde da . „ , kam die schnelle Antwort des Schwarzmagiers ._

_Ende Kapitel 3 ._

_Nächstes Mal der Pakt und das Geheimnis was Harry in sich birgt .Vielleicht auch Aduld weiß noch nicht genau Mailt mir doch was ihr gerne hättet und ja fleißig Kommis schreiben !_


End file.
